


Overstepping Boundaries

by Kieren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieren/pseuds/Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga Hinata oversteps the boundaries with her bodyguard and discovers the pleasure one can reap from it. AU. GaaHina. [Mature content. Please heed rating.] [One-shot. Completed.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overstepping Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I watched Fifty Shades of Grey recently, which triggered this plot bunny. I just had to get it out of my system. I think you can make a guess as to who/what I was inspired by (no, not kinky sex, and definitely not Christian Grey or Anastasia Steele). Also beware, this Hinata might be slightly OOC and this is a very long one-shot. Here's an advance apology from yours truly if you manage to spot any errors!
> 
> *This fic has mature content. Please heed the rating.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto.

Title: Overstepping Boundaries  
Author: Kieren  
Pairing: GaaraHinata, AU  
Rating: M, smut

* * *

He'd never seen her in such a state of anger before, Sabaku Gaara concluded, as he by passed white corridors and glass windows.

Hyuuga Hinata was striding ahead of him, her pace quick and determined. For once, the tall redhead actually had to lengthen his strides to keep up with her.

 _"Tanaka pissed Hinata off, and he's screwed,"_  The youngest daughter of one of the city's (arguably) most famous scion had whispered conspiratorially to him earlier. They had been him in Hinata's office while Hinata was on the phone with a stakeholder, oblivious to their chit-chat.

Raising his eyebrows upon recalling this, Gaara glanced at the rigid back of Hyuuga Hinata. Beneath the feminine white blouse, her shoulders were tensed and her fists were clenched. His boss - heiress of the Hyuuga group of hotels, a prestigious multi-million hotel business that spanned 13 countries - was usually sweet-tempered and sensitive. Yet today afternoon, the two characteristics of hers were nowhere to be seen.

With good reason.

Glancing down at the papers he held in his hand, he re-read the headline of the tabloid, which was printed in thick, black letters:  _I'm mad about her and I'll tell you_   _why_.

Below, in smaller caps:  _Tokyo's most dreamy bachelor, Akiyama Tanaka spills all about_   _his relationship with Japan's darling hotel heiress_. There was a picture of Hinata smiling over her shoulder as she got into a car, and another separate photo of Tanaka waving to some people as he exited a public restaurant.

Well, Mr Akiyama Tanaka was going to get it.

Gaara followed Hinata into a conference room, where a man was standing before a couple of floor-to-ceiling windows.

"Ah! Hinata!" Tanaka greeted enthusiastically when he set eyes on them. Ignoring Gaara's presence, he opened his hands and got ready to embrace Hinata, a slick and charming smile in place. This resulted in him flashing a row of neat, white teeth that could have rivalled a toothpaste advertisement.

 _Jesus_ , Gaara almost said aloud, but didn't of course.

From his perfectly coiffed hair, the expensive suit he wore to the fake tan he'd recently gotten, everything about Tanaka screamed major Ken Doll. Apparently he drove the women in the city crazy. Gaara thought he was plain bullcrap.

"Gaara?"

His gaze snapped to Hinata.

Her voice quiet but steady, the Hyuuga extended one hand to Gaara. "The newspaper please," She said politely, a glint of grim humour in her eyes.

Gaara placed a newspaper in her open palm and retreated to a corner of the room, expression deliberately neutral. This was going to be good.

"Tanaka, what  _is_ this?" Hinata asked without preamble, her voice a sharp whip in the quiet room. Slapping the tabloid on the heavy oakwood table where two Starbucks coffee cups stood, she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. "Since  _when_  were were  _we_  a couple?"

Tanaka peered down at the tabloid and smiled warily, although Gaara noted that he seemed slightly unsettled at Hinata's burst of uncharacteristic assertiveness.

"Do we have to uh, do this in front of  _other_   _people_?" He asked, glancing at Gaara with a look that wasn't too friendly.

"Yes." Hinata replied, her voice cold and un-Hinata like. "Gaara goes with me wherever I go. Get used to it."

In response, Gaara stared at Tanaka pointedly.

Exhaling, the man scowled. "Well," He reasoned, picking the paper up with a preening smile for Hinata. "I just thought that it was time we came out ab-"

"Hold on. Let me make this  _clear_ : A couple of  _business_ -related dinners with you do not count as dates. Nor do they count as an affirmation that we're entering a relationship. And what on earth gives you the  _bloody_  right to give an exclusive interview about _me?_ "

Holy fuck. It was official. Hyuuga Hinata had officially lost her temper. He fought a grin inwardly and silently egged her on. He'd gone through more classic FUBAR situations than this, but he was classifying this as one of the more memorable situations in his life as head of security detail.

Tanaka gaped at her like a silly goldfish. He tried to look charmingly amused but the look came off as rather sorry one instead.

"But Hinata, you gave me  _hints_ that you were interested in me. What about the gala dinner last week? You were my date!"

"That's because you wanted to discuss some of the matters concerning the new hotel opening in Rio with me after the gala," Hinata replied, lacing her fingers in front of her. "I accepted because it was convenient for you. Remember? "

His face turned splotchy. "Well you encouraged  _me_ ,"

"I  _most_  certainly did not." Hinata replied flatly in a tone that made him glance at her. "I gave you no encouragement. It is very likely you conjured these up with your rather overactive imagination."

At those words, Tanaka's expression of bewilderment slid away to one of righteous anger. His nostrils flared, and he straightened his tan blazer with jerky movements, looking as though he'd been caught with his pants down. Gaara stepped closer to Hinata.

"The interview was to your benefit too," Tanaka shot back frostily. "Do you know how many women would kill to be seen with me?"

"Plenty I imagine," Hinata said dryly, shrugging.

"It's your lost," Tanaka sneered.

"And if you say anything concerning my private life, I'll see you in court." Hinata replied coolly. "Don't forget, the contract you signed in partnership with us contains a clause about privacy info." She nodded. From his position, Gaara caught a glimpse of her polite smile.

 _Nice one, Hinata_ , he thought dryly.

"Whatever, bitch," Tanaka seethed.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. "Watch your language."

Tanaka turned to him. His upper lip curled in disgust. "Watch  _my_  language? I'd ask you to watch yours. You're nothing but her lapdog. Know your fucking place."

"Tanaka, shut up!" Hinata's voice ricocheted off the ceiling. Everyone in the room froze, with the exception of Hinata herself.

Gaara was willing to bet his annual paycheck that this lady, who no doubt had attended numerous etiquette classes as part of her upbringing, was swearing for the first time in her entire life.

Tanaka smiled at Hinata coldly as he picked up the two coffee cups. "Well,  _his_  influence has certainly rubbed off on you, Hinata,"

"You insulted him.  _Apologise_."

Tanaka offered her a foxy smile. "Make me." He sauntered to Gaara, who immediately tensed.

"This coffee's for Ms Hyuuga. I'll leave it with you."

Piercing jade eyes bore into Tanaka's blue ones. Gaara lifted his hand to take the cup, but his fingers closed around emptiness when the other man dropped the coffee cup deliberately before Gaara could catch it. Scalding hot liquid splashed onto the redhead's immaculate black suit, dripped down his trousers and stained his black Oxfords.

There was a feminine gasp from behind Tanaka.

"You fucking bastard," Gaara said with quiet lethalness.

"Oh, I do apologise." Tanaka offered him a wide, insincere smile, his hands spread in a so-sue-me sort of way.

As the man turned away from Gaara, Hinata grabbed his remaining coffee cup and thrusted it at his face, watching with satisfaction as the brown liquid landed on his smug, pretty boy features.

Gaara then learnt that Tanaka not only looked like a pansy - he  _sounded_  like one too.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that," Gaara said aloud as he tossed his blazer on the couch in Hinata's office. The rumour that Hinata had splashed coffee all over Ken Doll's suit was already ripping through the office like wildfire. When they'd walked out of the conference room shortly after Tanaka had been escorted out by security guards, there were many curious gazes on Gaara's stained attire, and a hushed silence that had fallen over the usually bustling office.

The employees had never seen such drama in all their years here. Today proved to be an exception.

"Here," Hinata said, looking distressed as she came to him with thick paper towels and started dabbing at his coffee-stained shirt in the comfort of her spacious office. "I'm _so_  sorry Gaara. He's a bastard of the  _highest_  degree."

"And then some," Gaara replied, watching as she fussed over him, her touch light on his chest as the towels soaked up the coffee. "That was pretty ballsy of you," He said, holding his arms away from his chest so that she could clean him up.

"I couldn't  _stand_  it anymore," Hinata's white eyes lit up with a fire that made her look even more vibrant as she recalled the moment Tanaka had dropped the coffee cup.

Gaara studied her features, wondering the true reason why this well-mannered, elegant lady had immediately sprung to his defence after hearing an insult from  _her_ corporate partner. Corporate interests were after all, at stake. And this was very unlike her.

He was just her bodyguard. The head of her security detail, if you wanted to be fancy.

"Why did you do that? He could sue you or something." Gaara said, grabbing some paper towels from her and gesturing for her to move aside. A sweet and simple moonflower smell drifted to him when she moved.

He knew that smell. It was Hinata's shampoo. The Beemer always carried the same scent when she slid into it at seven-thirty sharp every morning, looking gorgeous and ready to take on the world.

"No," Hinata said, exhaling. "He  _won't_. Even if he does, I'll sic Shikamaru on him."

Nara Shikamaru was Hinata's friend and Gaara's soon-to-be brother-in-law. He was arguably the  _best_  lawyer in the city, considering that he was from Stanford U and had graduated summa cum laude, with various prestigious law firms begging for him to join them.

"Face means too much to him," Hinata continued. "I'm 100 per cent sure he won't."

She stared at him and contemplating some unknown thought that had crossed her mind.. The only sound came from the clock, its hands ticking furiously.

"He has  _no_ right to insult you like that. And I did that because you're more of a man than he is." She said simply, white eyes blinking up at him.

Gaara looked down at Hinata, wondering if thinking sordid thoughts about his employer constituted as sexual harassment. He half-wanted to kiss her senseless and lie prostrate at her feet after she said that.

Okay, it was seriously more of the former that he wanted to do.

He wondered why some idiot didn't have his ring on her finger yet. A woman this successful, capable and pretty couldn't still be single and available.

"I'm so sorry about that," Her tone lowered and a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "I hate it when people do things like these."

"Ms Hyuuga," He said, inclining his head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She smiled softly at him, then back to the large splotch on his shirt.

"Oh dear," She sighed, lifting one hand to touch the spot over his chest, near the row of buttons. Her palm rested over his chest. "This must be  _so_  uncomfortable for you."

"Not at all," He said, and immediately sensed the accidental double entendre behind his words.

Their gazes locked in a fiery moment. He was acutely aware of her breathing, the wideness of her eyes, the plumpness of her gloss-slicked lips, the lowering of her eyelids... but most of all, the weight of her palm on his chest and his racing heartbeat beneath her touch. She stared at his mouth, entranced.

He was bigger and taller than her, but Gaara felt very much like the prey who had been caught and ensnared within her touch.

"Sorry," She blurted out suddenly, removing her palm with lightning quick reflexes. "I - uh, wasn't thinking." She swallowed and looked away, putting several feet between them. She smiled brightly and straightened her pencil skirt. "I was wondering if you should take off your shirt-"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I  _mean_  uh, change out of this shirt and blazer. We could get you a new one and send this to the in-house laundry."

"Not necessary," Gaara said, his body still humming from the sizzling moment. He picked up his blazer and folded it neatly. "It's fine. Doesn't bother me at all."

Hinata observed him. "You sure?"

"Yeah. You've got a meeting to rush to, haven't you?"

XXXXX

To Gaara's exasperation, Hinata made a detour on the way back to the main office of Hyuuga Hotels after her meeting with the bank. She'd stopped the Beemer at a Giorgio Armani outlet and made him try on a suit, much to the delight of the assistants of the store who practically fell over themselves in a bid to assist the heiress.

"He's broad at the shoulders," Hinata had said, pointing to his shoulders as he stood before a mirror in the white marble tiled store. The assistants nodded and listened with rapt attention. "So we'll need a shirt that's a little roomier. And as for the trousers, we'll need something a little longer too, but narrower at the waist. He's quite tall."

Gaara glanced at her as she spoke and gestured, wondering when she'd noticed all these physical details about him.

 _Perhaps she's been checking you out_ , a voice said snidely.

 _Shut up_ , he told himself.

"Hinata," He said dangerously, as she passed him a blazer, a crisp, white shirt, and a pair of black, expensive-looking trousers. "This isn't necessary."

"It is," She replied with a wide smile and went on to usher him into the room. When he came out in the suit, the assistants tittered and smiled slyly at each other.

"Wonderful," She beamed at him with a lovely grin, and took his previous clothes away.

"I'm paying for these." Gaara growled to her when the assistants bundled up his soiled clothes into a bag.

"They're already paid for," Hinata replied him, a sparkle in her eyes.

" _What_?" He wanted to throttle her, right this instance. Jesus! What on earth!

"It's alright," She patted his chest and slid him a quick, nonchalant glance. "Perhaps you could repay me with dinner."

"Fine," Gaara said grudgingly, sending her a warning look. "My treat."

"Of course," She said brightly, pulling her mint-green Kate Spade handbag near the crook of her elbow. "I'm looking forward to it tonight."

* * *

It was definitely weird to be taking his boss to the casual burger bar downtown that he usually frequented. The diner was the sort of the place where you paid for the food and certainly not the ambience or the service. Hell, the cranky middle-aged waitress who usually took orders and served customers was nothing short of intimidating with her sulky face and impatient attitude.

He reckoned the atmosphere was too noisy and loud for a lady like Hinata, and the menu too crass for her refined tastebuds, but she upended all assumptions he had when she energetically ordered The Elvis, a burger with eyebrow raising combinations of peanut butter, grilled bananas and a honey oat bun.

"You sure?" He asked over the menu.

"Yes," Hinata said, closing it with a final snap, a smile on her face. "I'm going to try something new tonight."

Gaara went for one of his favourites, a classic cheeseburger. When the cranky waitress came by however, she seemed to have taken a 360 degree turn, becoming immensely polite to Hinata and even offering her a toothy smile.

"She never offers anyone a smile," Gaara said, staring as the waitress whisked their menus away. "But in you come, and -  _boom_. Sunshine and rainbows."

"Really?" Hinata turned to look at her. "She's a lovely lady."

"Lovely?" He asked incredulously.

"Uh-huh." Hinata wiped at her mouth daintily as she took a sip of her water. "She has beautiful eyes by the way. They're violet!"

Gaara held up his hands. "I rest my case."

"You sure you okay with this place?" He asked. There was no doubt about it - they were the most formal looking pair in the bar. The other customers were dressed down, in jeans, caps and sweatshirts. Behind them, a raucous family of six almost deafened Gaara's ears when the baby started screaming.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What's wrong with this place?"

Gaara shrugged and leaned his arms on the table. "I thought you'd be accustomed to more...  _proper_  dining options," The redhead allowed a smile to tug at his lips.

Hinata shot him a mock chiding look. "I am  _open_ , Sabaku Gaara, to  _various_  dining options. I don't need a fancy schmancy affair. I want to eat where  _you_  usually eat at."

They finished their meals while exchanging stories about their childhood, and talked shop in the easy manner of two good friends who'd known each other for a long time.

It had started pouring heavily, the rain coming down in thick sheets, when they left the diner. It was the sort of rain that would pelt at your skin  _hard_  and drench any single being outdoors within mere seconds. Fortunately, Hinata had parked the Beemer near the diner, or they would have been drenched to the bone.

Within the sleek interior, the sound of the radio was drowned out by the insistent drumming of water droplets on the vehicle. By the time Hinata rolled the car into her underground car park of her condominium, they spotted tables and chairs being flipped around on the streets, and shops closing way too early.

"There's a typhoon warning. Why don't you stay the night?" Hinata asked worriedly after checking her smartphone for weather alerts. "It's too dangerous for you to go home right now Gaara. You need to stay the night."

Usually, the redhead would leave for his home after securing her apartment and ensuring everything was in order. Today seemed to be a day of exceptions.

"My debt is growing." Gaara replied as he unbuckled his seat belt. Damn it. He seriously didn't want to impose on her.

"Not at all," Hinata patted his arm and smiled. "I like the thought of you owing me a favour." She joked. "And I don't charge interest for good friends of mine."

* * *

The first day of his employment with Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara had been astounded by how wealthy she was the moment he stepped into her chic, luxurious apartment. Taking into consideration his years of experience with wealthy VIPs and people of positions, this was saying something.

Truly, the wealth of the Hyuugas were nothing to sneeze at.

He'd written her off as daddy's girl, a woman who only had to open her mouth and get whatever she wanted. He was proven wrong, however, when the previous head of the security team shared with him how Hinata had started at the bottom rung and worked her way upwards just to prove to daddy that she was a worthy successor.

During his time with the army, he had a platoon mate who's legs were blasted off while checking for land mines in Afghanistan. He'd been fitted with mechanical legs and he had to train himself how to walk with his new pair of legs when he came home. The soldier and Hinata had the same look in their eyes - the eyes of someone who'd worked his/her ass off, as if their lives depended on it.

"Here," Hinata said after showing him to a spare room with clean covers and neutral furnishings. She handed him a pile of toiletries. "I've got a towel for you, toothbrush and some clothes you can use. I hope you'll fit them." She said, eyeing his frame carefully. "Neji's definitely not as muscular as you."

Gaara grinned and she blushed.

"Thanks for this." He raised the pile of toiletries balanced on his palm.

"You're most welcome."

Half an hour later Gaara stepped out of the shower adjoining the bedroom, clad in boxers from Hinata's cousin and nothing else. He'd ditched the shirt because it was tight, and because he was more comfortable that way. Pulling open the wardrobe door just to see if he could hang his new suit in there, he spotted a round box with a lid in robin blue sitting at the top of a drawer in built in the wardrobe.

Okay.

He nudged aside the box and hung the blazer, shirt and trousers using the hangers.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata stepped into his bedroom, dressed in an innocent, round necked white nightdress that hit her knees. She looked younger, than when she was clad in her business suits.

"Hey yeah-" He turned.

Gaara's elbow knocked into the round box, sending a burst of colours pooling around at his feet.

"Oh shit," He swore, ready to apologise and tidy up the mess, when he stopped and stared dumbstruck at the floor. A faint 'ohmygosh' from Hinata barely registered in his mind as he took in g-strings, babydolls in pastel colours, lacy, sheer bras that ranged from a lemon yellow to fuchsia, and skimpy nighties with bows and ribbons galore.

"Holy fuck," He said hoarsely. He had the entire Victoria's Secret store at his feet. And maybe Triumph and La Senza too.

"Oh my god," Hinata repeated, her voice embarrassed and unnaturally loud. "I'm so sorry. That's not mine. I mean - it  _is_ mine but someone gave it to me - I mean, it wasn't from a guy - it was from - oh nevermind." She bent, started to grab at them and dump them back into the box.

Gaara crouched down beside her and hooked up a pair of G-string in sheer black with his finger. "Hold on a sec.  _These_  are  _yours_?"

There must have been something unsatisfactory she heard in his voice, because she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Ye-es. Is it that difficult to believe these are mine?"

He dropped the G-string into the box.  _Careful, Sabaku._

It was either out in the typhoon or comfy in her spare bedroom.

"I just didn't expect to find - " He gestured at the box as she dumped handful after handful of lingerie into the box.

She sighed, looking dejected. "It's fine Gaara. I bet you think I'm the vanilla type."

His eyebrows lowered, and it immediately went to her abdomen in a gaze that came off as suggestive instead of teasing like he'd intended it to be. "So you  _aren't_?"

She must have had a taste of how addictive self-confidence was from the Tanaka incident, because she looked up at him slowly and offered him a soft, teasing smile.

"What do  _you_  think?"

They were both seriously over-stepping their boundaries as employer and employee. He didn't doubt that she was aware of that. So what the hell was going on?

It sure as hell didn't help that she was attractive and that he'd been replaying the odd moment when she'd rested her palm on his chest in her office for a million times in his head that day.

His voice husky, he shrugged and spoke. "I wouldn't know better, unless you showed me."

Hinata stared unblinkingly at the ground. He could see the dull red creeping up her neck in the well-lit room, and the way her throat worked as she swallowed nervously.

"You w-want to see?"

"Jesus Hinata," He muttered as the winds howled outside. "This is crazy."

"I know," She whispered. "I bet you never want to work for me anymore."

He looked up and met her fleeting gaze across the round box.

"You might be surprised," He heard himself saying. "I always let the lady make the choice, sweetheart."

He waited for what seemed like an eternity of heartbeats.

Picking up the hem of her nightdress, Hinata lifted it up and showed him.

* * *

Skimpy red lace.

Gaara felt his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths as he stared at her plump, shapely thighs, and the creaminess of her skin against the vivid red of her panties. Her stomach wasn't flat but soft and round and lovely, rising and falling as she inhaled and exhaled.

Before he knew it, Hinata dropped the hem of her gown, scooped up the round box, and dashed out of the room in a move that would have made Usain Bolt insanely jealous.

"Hinata!"

Oh shit. Gaara immediately leapt up and followed her. He crossed the landing and saw her feet whipping into her bedroom before it slammed shut.

"Hinata," He knocked on the door.

"That was wrong of me," He heard her say on the other side, her voice muffled. "I just sexually harassed you."

"Fuck,  _no_ you didn't." He said, knocking on the door again. It was the sexiest thing she'd done for him. "Will you open up? I want to talk to you, not the door."

"It's embarrassing."

"It's not, goddamn it. It was fucking sexy."

Silence. Then-

"Really?"

"Any hot-blooded, straight guy would find that sexy, because you're one hell of a woman, Hinata. Now open the door, or I'll break it down," He rattled the doorknob threateningly.

It was a few seconds before he heard a soft click, and the door to her bedroom opened. She peered up at him with huge, wary eyes.

"Hey," He grinned and murmured huskily, leaning one shoulder against the wall.

She smiled at him timidly. "That wasn't weird for you?"

"More sexy than weird, trust me." He stepped closer. She smelled good, and she looked so cosy, warm and lush in her innocent little nightdress. God knew what else she hid beneath that thing.

"So...you've got all sorts of bits of lace beneath this?" He asked, gesturing at her.

Hinata leaned against the doorjamb slightly and blushed. Her voice dropped and she almost whispered, "I don't usually have an occasion where I can put those stuff you saw back there to good use."

"Nobody to wear it for?" Gaara barely recognised his voice.

"Something like that," She shrugged. "I am too busy. You're right. I  _am_  the vanilla-type," She confessed, looking at his throat. "It's just that tonight-" Hinata fidgeted.

"Tonight what?" He was going to die of an erection, and he was pretty sure God would send him to hell for that.

"I - I fantasise about you," She whispered. "So when I do, I put on one of the sets and-"

Fuck the boundaries. She'd given him the signal.

He slammed the door open and hauled her into his arms so that her body was flush against his. Her mouth flowered beneath his hot one, and he felt a breathless gasp escape her lips as fresh mint flooded his mouth.

_Hell yes._

She was sweet and salty all at once. It was addictive. It was like drinking sunshine and moonbeams and all that shit Rock Lee always harped about, just that it was a  _trillion_ times better than that.

He groaned as she teased him with her tongue, the kiss turning greedy and hot as he twisted and slanted his mouth against hers for a deeper kiss. He grew hard beneath his boxers when she snagged him against the soft cradle of her thighs, her curves wiggling against him.

"Shit shit." He swore, leaving a trail of kisses down the column of her throat as she arched her neck for him. Palms skimming down her curves, he pulled the hem of the nightgown up and up and up, tossing it over his shoulder when she was finally freed from it. She shivered and tried to cover herself, but he caught her wrists and held them in his grasp.

"No, baby. No hiding. Look at yourself. You're fucking gorgeous."

Round, lush breasts, the gentle nip at the waist, those shapely legs, and the flare of her round hips - she had the generous body of a vintage pin-up girl. Exactly the way he liked it.

It didn't help that she'd worn a matching bra along with the red lace panties and it was driving him nuts. He was more of a boobs man, and he decided in that instance that one of his primary goals tonight was to make her understand how much he loved her breasts.

He could see that they were round and heavy and topped with hard, little nipples like berries on whipped cream. The mounds filled his palm nicely when he cupped them, and her nipples strained desperately against the red lace, eager for his the warmth of his mouth when he pressed his palms against them.

Hinata murmured a soft 'oh,' and tried to move closer to him, seeking more of the sensations he'd elicited.

"Let me see them."

He released one hand of hers, but guided the other to the back, where the clasp of her bra was.

Shyly, Hinata unhooked the garment. It fell to the ground unnoticed. Peering up at his face, Hinata felt moisture collecting in her panties when she saw the feral look in his gorgeous eyes.

"My god. So  _this_  is what you hide beneath your suits."

A heady moan escaped her lips when he took one breast into his mouth and suckled at it gently, rhythmically, drawing out her pleasure, while fondling and kneading the other twin with his hand. Hinata shivered when she felt his calluses rasping against the skin of her breasts and arched into his touch. He lavished the same attention on both of them, suckling and biting gently at her pebbled nipples until she gave keening little pants and sounded as though she was on the verge of an orgasm.

"Can't have you coming now, can we?" He whispered against her neck, slipping his arm around her waist.

Hinata ran one tentative hand along his broad shoulders, luxuriating in the way his hot skin stretched tightly over thick muscles. She offered him an embarrassed smile and they kissed until they were both panting with unsated lust.

"Bed." He said roughly.

She sent him a grin at his apparent lack of speech before climbing onto the 3000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets that no doubt cost his annual pay-check.

Their gazes remained connected even as he followed her on all fours on the bed. When Hinata reclined on her bed, she reached for him instinctively. Grasping her waist and lowering himself to her for another scorching kiss, Gaara felt her touches all over his chest, her curious hands roving over his muscle corded abdomen.

He feasted on the smooth skin of her neck and the familiar scent of moonflowers followed him when he buried his nose in her downy neck. Hinata pressed herself to him and rubbed against him, the friction nearly sending him to the edge. He pinned her down with his body, the roundness of her breasts crushed by the hardness of his chest, in a sign for her to stop. A groan threatened to erupt from his throat when she spread her legs, but instead of settling between them, he reared up and stripped her of her panties. The redhead fought the urge to touch the triangle of dark curls between her thighs to see if she was soaking wet, contenting himself that he would have time to do so later. Instead, he lay on his side next to her.

"Show me what you do when you think about me."

"Show?" She looked up at him as her eyebrow arched. Her face was flushed, dark inky strands flying all around her on the white sheets, her lips red and swollen. She was rubbing his shoulder slowly, and that simple yet tender motion ignited something warm within his belly.

 _Tanaka, you're such an idiot,_  Gaara thought to himself. There was no doubt men would kill to get into her bed. Then he wondered how many men had been allowed in this bed and jealousy surged to the fore, but he tamped it down roughly. That was no concern of his.

"Yeah." He kissed her mouth. "Show me."

Wetting her lips nervously, Hinata slipped one finger into herself. It disappeared into the crowd of curls as she touched herself, lightly at first, but then withdrew and pumped in her finger again.

"Look at me," His voice was feral and rough.

He tilted her chin up when she tried to peer down at herself again. Intense jade met shy white ones, his gaze roaming all over her body, drinking in the sight of her greedily. He watched as her breasts heaved with each serrated breath she took, her finger's momentum increasing by the second.

"You touch yourself like this?"

"Yes," Hinata murmured. "Often...before I sleep. I imagine y-you in me," The last sentence came out in a breathy whisper, and he found himself gripping the sheets so tightly, he wouldn't be surprised if he tore them.

Holy shit.

Watching as her finger became slick with her moisture and her eyelids fell shut, Gaara pulled her hand away from her.

"I'll tell you something," Gaara said huskily as he spread her thighs wider apart and prepared to shove his boxers down his lean hips. "Fuck the fantasising. Tonight, you'll have me in you, Hinata. Right now. Right this instance."

She sighed and spread her thighs.

"Wait!" Hinata's eyes flew open, clear and lucid. "Do you have a condom?"

Gaara looked stricken for a moment, then he relaxed and grinned. "Yeah, in my wallet. Be right back. Don't move. And I want you open and ready for me."

Hinata gave him a sexy smile. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he raced out of her room, only to saunter back in in a condom in hand, in all his naked glory.

"Lost your boxers on the way back to my room?" Hinata asked, admiring the sinew and ripple of his thick muscles, his defined biceps and his strong legs, all honed by years of training and rigour.

Gaara shrugged, a devilish grin on his face she seldom saw. "Seems like it. Like what you see?"

Her gaze remain riveted to his impressive erection.

"I - I d-definitely do," Her breath hitched.

He ripped the condom wrapper off with his teeth and slid the latex over himself. In a blur of a movement, he was settling between her soft thighs, one hand on his cock, the other grasping her hip.

"Hinata," Her name came out in a primal voice. He sounded hushed and entirely at her mercy - there was something humbling about that, and she

"You're so tight," He groaned into her warm skin, where her neck met her shoulder.

"Gaara," She said, gripping his biceps with her fingers. "Gaara, I didn't tell you this earlier, but I'm a -"

He thrusted into her, the hard, thick length of him, and a strangled little scream tore from her mouth.

"Shit!" Gaara swore, lifting himself up on his palms. "What the  _fuck_  was that?"

"Um, that was uh -  _oh for god's sake_ , I was about to tell you I was a virgin."

"What?" His features turned thunderous, his angular jaw tensing and his eyebrows turning into angry slashes over his eyes. Hinata couldn't help but decided that he looked positively hot even when he was pissed off. And god, he was still incredibly hard and thick inside her.

At her workplace, Hinata had noted with bemused interest how a majority of the women seemed to trip over their feet whenever he appeared, or how her female clients and partners were always giving him a second or even a third look when he accompanied her on meetings.

"I tried to tell you." Hinata said, trying to soothing him by rubbing his bicep. "It's alright, Gaara,"

"My god." He pulled out of her, and stared down into her face, jaw slackening. "Are you saying you've  _never_  had sex before?"

Hinata wanted to beat him with her fists.  _No!_ She wanted him to come back into her warmth.

"I believe that's the definition of virgin, yes," Hinata lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips, trying to goad Gaara into resuming his former position.

"Fucking hell." He looked amazed. His jade eyes were glinting with incredulousness, and Hinata felt his grip on her arm and hip tightening possessively. "So I'm the -"

"First man who's ever made love to me, yes," Hinata sighed, touching his cheek. "Will you -"

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, sounding as though he'd just been given the world.

"You won't," She whispered, leaning up to kiss his nose.

He slid into her slowly, and Hinata felt her body tensing up at the sudden intrusion again.

"Relax, baby." Gaara murmured against her flushed cheek. "Relax. It'd be better after awhile. Tell me when you want me to start moving."

He laved her shoulders with light kisses and stroked her hip in rhythmic circles as he held himself still. Hinata felt her body gripping him lovingly as the dull pain started to recede slowly and small spurts of pleasure began to replace them.

"Mmm, Gaara," She said, slipping her arms around his neck, looking dazed. "You feel so thick. So good."

Jesus, Hinata sure knew how to stroke his ego.

"Please Gaara, you can move now." She murmured softly.

He stared down at her with intense eyes and thrusted, pumping his hips slowly, even though every nerve and cell in his body screamed for him to take her hard and fast.

"So good," She murmured languorously as the pleasure rolled lazily through her like a wave.

"Yeah?" Gaara asked thickly. A dull sheen of sweat had coated his skin, and perspiration was beading over his forehead.

"Uh huh." Her voice sounded like thick honey dripping over silk.

"Can you take more?"

Her lashes lifted to reveal stunning white tinged with lavender. "Oh yes," She cooed into his ear.

Cupping her delectable rear, he lifted Hinata's bottom up slightly. The new angle slid his cock deeper into her hot, moist warmth, and he almost  _died_  from the incredible lusciousness of it all. Gaara sped up his thrusts, watching as Hinata's mouth parted and her eyelids fell shut again. Her hands fell away from his muscled arms and back onto the bed beside her head, where she lost herself to the primal pounding of his hips.

"Oh Gaara-" She gave throaty little gasps with her red mouth, and just the sight of it it triggered something wild in him. Pounding into her with force until he heard the sordid slap-slap of sweaty flesh against sweaty flesh, it was no time before Gaara felt Hinata tumbling over a climax as her feminine walls squeezed him tightly. Her chest rose, those luscious breasts arching away from the bed as an erotic cry of pleasure escaped her lips and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She looked fucking beautiful, he thought as he stared intently at her, trying to capture as many mental images as he could of a naked Hinata riding her first orgasm out on her messy sheets.

Gaara swooped down and captured one breast into his mouth. He suckled it hard and then went on to the other before releasing the wet mounds. He could feel his abdomen clenching as powerful waves of lust crashed over him and threatened to pull him under.

Giving a loud roar that rivalled the howling typhoon outside, he thrusted into Hinata  _hard_  as his body was caught in the throes of a spectacular orgasm that almost brought him to his knees. Gaara felt her walls clenching around him again as he spurted seed after seed in a neverending wave of pleasure.

Collapsing over her with his chest heaving after what seemed like an eternity, Gaara felt beads of sweat dropping onto her shoulder as he supported himself with his palms.

He could barely speak, much less move. And holy crapped, she'd milked him  _hard_.

Hinata gave him small butterfly kisses on his shiny shoulder, a throaty laugh working its way up from her chest.

"Oh my goodness," She whispered. "That was..."

"Mind fucking blowing." Gaara filled in for her, clenching his eyes shut. He could just imagine the numerous ways in which he wanted to take her, and that almost sent his cock hardening again.

Hinata laughed, and he felt her vibrating around his manhood. "Oh yes."

It took all of his discipline to force himself to roll away from her, but Hinata held him down in a surprisingly strong grip.

"No," She murmured. "Don't go."

"I'll crush you if I don't." Gaara replied, against her lips. "And I gotta take care of the condom."

"Okay," She sighed.

He went to the bathroom to clean up, and Hinata joined him shortly after. This time, she looked shy and slightly embarrassed as she walked past him and headed into the shower stall, her body naked and sweaty. He watched as she rinsed herself down, and when she gestured for him to come in, he obliged.

In the course of rinsing the moisture away from their bodies, he got hard and she got wet, and Hinata ended up bent over the sink as Gaara took her from behind in front of the mirror.

He would never forget the sight of her breasts swinging as he pounded into her, or the way she turned soaking wet at the dirty words he'd uttered into her small ear as they fucked.

By half past three, the two of them were naked in bed and sound asleep, entirely exhausted from their paranormal activities. Gaara slept straight on past the alarm, and barely even stirred when Hinata shifted and left the bed. Watching with a tender smile on her face as she belted a short, rose-coloured silk robe around herself, she decided to head to the kitchen to make breakfast. The redhead had worn her out with his activities the night before and she needed energy.

Gaara did awake, however, she thought with a private grin later, when she straddled him lightly and brushed herself up against his length. It had been done in a bid to rouse him from sleep, but her bodyguard had bolted up suddenly and gripped her by the waist, asking if he was late for work.

"It's Saturday," Hinata said reassuringly, one hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Gaara. We aren't late for anything."

It was then that the redhead suddenly took notice of their positions, and proceeded to shoot her a feral grin before sending her robe flying to the floor and encouraging her to ride him wildly until she was exhausted and sore to the core, and they had both shouted themselves hoarse.

"You're good at this," Hinata said softly, tracing circles on his bare, heated skin after awhile. He was leaning against the headboard, her head resting against his shoulder with his big, muscular body reclining beneath hers as they ate pancakes and fed each other strawberries in bed.

"Practice makes perfect." He kissed the top of her head. "There's more I could show you," He said lecherously, and she giggled, although she became slightly jealous when she thought about her bodyguard in bed with other women.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked, pushing away from his chest. She looked into his ruggedly handsome face and the thick, silky crimson hair she'd ran her hands through multiple times.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...still want to work for me?"

"After you ravished me?" Gaara raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms behind his head, making her slightly distracted by his thick biceps.

She slapped him lightly on the chest.

"Ouch," He said casually and grinned at her when she blushed.

"I understand if you don't want to," She said. " _This_  complicates things, and I understand if you want to resign or quit."

"Hime," Gaara unfolded his arms and slipped them around her waist. "Easy. So many steps ahead, with this lightning quick mind of yours." He tapped the side of her head gently. "I definitely want to continue working for you,  _but_  only if you're comfortable with it. During working hours, we're employer and employee. After office hours, anything goes." He kissed her again and wrapped his palms around her waist. "Only if you want to, though god knows I'm definitely agreeable. How's that?"

"Yes," Hinata breathed against his mouth. "Yes. I want that too." She paused, then smiled at him with her trademark smile, her hand out.

"Deal?"

Gaara shot her a devilish grin and shook it. "Deal." Then without releasing her hand, he toppled her over onto the bed, and she gasped in surprise.

"Gaara!"

"Then let's seal it, Ms Hyuuga," He said, before attacking her with hungry kisses.


End file.
